


I need you to behave yourself

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simultaneous Hand Jobs, Smut, bratty Geralt, gentle dom Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Geralt was bratty, so Jask makes him beg.Originally posted towitchertrashbag
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 299





	I need you to behave yourself

“I need you to behave yourself while we’re there, Geralt.”

“Or what?”

“Or _else.”_

The words rang in Geralt’s ears as he sulked in the shadows of the Temerian court, listening to Jaskier’s performance. He could feel the bard’s gaze bearing down on him with quiet heat. He flexed his stance, pressing his hip out, knowing he was giving the bard a perfect view of his ass.

He did not want to be here. Not in the extremely boring court, where he was treated like an oddity at best. Definitely not in this great hall listening to Jaskier play and watching him wink and flirt with every courtier and lady-in-waiting along the way. So he sulked, trying to keep his ears from burning as Jaskier’s lyrics grew filthier and filthier as the night bore on. He knew– or he hoped he knew– what awaited him.

When Geralt and Jaskier finally closed the door to the quarters they’d been offered, Jaskier turned on Geralt, quietly.

“I asked for just one thing, Geralt, just one.”

“It was boring.”

“My music, my voice bores you?”

“No–. You know I–”

“I asked you to behave. Or else.”

“Do your worst, bard. You want to punish me for being a bad boy?” Geralt was delighted to see Jaskier blush.

“I think I will,” Jaskier said softly, pressing himself to Geralt in a gentle kiss.

“You have a funny way of doing so,” Geralt said, his head already swimming a little from the tenderness of the contact. But he was hungry for more, already leaning in for another sweet kiss.

“Ah-ah-ah,” said Jaskier, pulling away. “I don’t want to rumple your finery. Or mine.” He looked pointedly at Geralt until Geralt shrugged and pulled off his doublet and tunic. His eyebrow raised and Geralt felt the heat of his look as he watched him slowly take off his trousers, giving Jaskier a bit of a show.

“Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?” Jaskier asked, his voice low, as Geralt came to him for another kiss. Jaskier kept his lips just a breath away. “I said my clothes as well, Geralt.”

Geralt kissed him as he slowly peeled off Jaskier’s doublet, tossing it to the floor, then parted just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, moaning deeply into the kiss as he dropped it onto the floor and brought his hands to Jaskier’s trousers. Jaskier swatted them away.

“Oh no, you’re going to have to beg for that,” he said, pleased to find a small frown on Geralt’s face, which he kissed away, drawing his hands down Geralt’s gorgeous sides, pressing his hands into his ass, drawing their hips close together to grind against Geralt’s hardening cock with his own. 

“I’m not begging you.”

“I think you’ll find you will.”

Geralt smirked into their kiss, caught off guard and moaning into it as Jaskier deepened it, Jaskier’s tall frame suddenly dominating him, pressing him against a wall, demanding him, pressing his arms up above his head.

“Be a good boy and keep them there,” Jaskier said, giving Geralt a little pat on the cheek, making his pulse race as the bard stepped away.

Geralt was eager for more, whatever was next, but Jaskier just paused, looking his naked body over right there at the wall. He finally settled on his knees mere inches from Geralt’s cock. Geralt closed his eyes and leaned his head back, expecting to feel Jaskier’s mouth close around it, but looked down to find those blue eyes staring up at him mischievously.

“Was there something you wanted?” he asked innocently, drawing a hand up Geralt’s thick calf and casually stroking at the whisps of hair there. Jaskier kept eye contact as he nuzzled his nose into Geralt’s hip, staying just clear of his aroused cock. Geralt groaned deliciously into the touch, thrusting his hips as Jaskier’s tongue began to trace around his hip bone, his hands still above his head.

“Fuck.”

“I guess not,” Jaskier said, rising. 

“I suppose you just wanted to tease me while I played all night.” Jaskier came close, so close Geralt could feel his breath on his neck and chest. “I know what you were doing, Geralt. Showing me your chest, your beautiful lips as you drank… your ass. Showing off for me right under their noses.” Jaskier looked up at him and Geralt felt stunned.

“Such a dirty boy, who can’t even say what he wants.” Jaskier brought his hand close to Geralt’s cock, close enough that Geralt could feel the heat of him. He tried to buck into it, but found another hand insistently holding his hips in place. He grunted.

“Please.”

“Oh, I thought you weren’t going to beg.”

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier rewarded him by kissing his neck, drawing his tongue up and ending in a sweet bite, sucking and releasing the soft skin, making everything so much worse.

“ _Please. Jaskier. Please I need–”_ Geralt looked at him with worried eyes. 

“Need what?”

“ _Your cock.”_

“How? What do you want?”

“ _Fuck–”_

“I want to hear it.” Jaskier bit him softly on the neck again, and Geralt moaned.

“ _Fuck I just need to see you, feel you, touch you, please– fuck– please, please.”_

Jaskier smiled.

“On the bed, then. Sit.” Geralt quickly slid away from the wall and sat on the bed, waiting.

“I know that was hard for you,” Jaskier said coming close, facing Geralt, his hands on his trousers. “Good boy,” Jaskier told him with a bright smile and a deep kiss. He quickly wiggled out of his trousers and smallclothes and sat in Geralt’s lap, pressing their cocks together between them.

“This is what happens when you beg, Geralt. You know I love to give you what you want,” Jaskier said, thrusting against Geralt, increasing the friction between them.

“ _Fuck,”_ Geralt stuttered out, his eyes fluttering.

“Look at me,” Jaskier said, and Geralt’s eyes snapped to his. “You want to hold my cock? Do you want to feel them together, feel as I come on you?”

“ _Yes, yes please, Jaskier–”_

_ “ _ Then _touch me, fuck, Geralt, touch me.”_

Geralt brought his large hands to Jaskier’s cock between them, trying to hold both of them together as Jaskier thrust against him, into his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, it’s so good, you’re so good,” Geralt kept repeating.

“Gods you’re so– fuck– Geralt, I–”

“Keep going, _please don’t stop_ –”

“I want you to come, too– can you–”

“ _Fuck–”_

_ “So good, so good for me, so good–” _ Jaskier panted into Geralt’s ear, then grabbed his ass hard, and sent Geralt over the edge, convulsing and gripping their cocks hard together. With a few thrusts, Jaskier followed him into sticky bliss, biting onto his broad shoulder with a groan, then pushing him back onto the bed. They separated, still catching their breath, covered in the mixture of them both. Jaskier looked over and saw Geralt wiping their come up with his fingers, then looked him dead in the eye as he sucked them into his mouth.

Jaskier raised an eyebrow. “What do you want now?”


End file.
